


Situation

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bottom Ron, Boys In Love, Dating, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: A collection of some of the most memorable situations Ron and Blaise shared.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 80





	Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Blairon fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. It will contain just tons of sappy romance. It takes place during sixth year but ends once they’re engaged. Leave kudos if you enjoy, and maybe a comment it’s really helps. Anyways I hope you like it.

Situation 1: 

It was winter break, and Ron didn’t feel like staying at home doing nothing. So he decided to visit both his brothers and help them out with the shop. 

“Why are you here Billius?” Fred asked, 

“If you want free things than get lost” George said from the back room. 

“No of course not, even though I should be getting them I am your brother after all, but no it’s just I didn’t want to stay at home, it’s boring so I decided to pay a visit and help you guys” 

Fred looked at George. They both smirked.

“Fine Billius-“ Fred started before getting cut off, 

“Don’t call me that, my name is Ron”

“Whatever Ronald, you can help by organizing the mess those kids made, good luck bud” George said 

They pushed Ron toward the section, the fake quills had all been scattered everywhere, and what looked to be blood was all over the floor. When he began to clean the blood Fred and George announced they were getting lunch. 

“Get me a sandwich!” 

“Burrito got it!” George yelled, 

“No you idiot, a sandwich!” 

“Only teasing little bro, see ya in a bit, you’re in charge of the shop, keep watch” Fred said closing the door. 

Ron sighed and finished cleaning the blood, he went to the register and began to see what else he could do. He began to play around with disappearing snitches, you have it one minute and than it’s gone. The bell rang and Ron wasn’t surprised to see Blaise. Another reason why he didn’t want to stay at home was because he had planned a date with Blaise. At the beginning of December, Blaise had asked him out. They had got closer and went to hogsmeade together on some occasions but they didn’t really have a proper date, so Ron told him to come to the shop over winter break and they could spend some time together. 

“Hey Blaise” 

“Hello Ron, how’s the shop doing?” 

“Good surprisingly it’s not busy” 

Blaise walked over to where Ron was and snatched the snitch out of his hand. Only to realize it had disappeared. 

“What the?” 

“Pretty cool right? I suspect it’s my brother’s personal collection of pranks, they have a lot of other things, want to check the back room with me? They have a lot of things hidden in there” 

“Sure” 

They walked to the back room. Sure enough things were scattered everywhere, from failing pranks, to stocks of the most successful inventions Fred and George have created. 

“What’s this?” Ron pulled out a fake wand but on the label it said something else, 

“The unbreakable vow wand, make a fake Unbreakable vow and suffer hilarious consequences” 

“How many of those do they have” Blaise asked walking over to Ron. 

“Only this one, you want to try it out?” 

“Knowing your brothers I wouldn’t dare go near that, but sure” 

Blaise and Ron gripped each other’s wrist. Ron lifted the wand up over their wrists before realizing something; what do we say?.

“I’ll do it Ron, Hand over the wand and you ask what you want from me” 

“Okay” 

Ron handed over the wand before clearing his throat.

“Blaise zabini, do you promise to be a good lover?” 

“Yes” 

The wand zapped them, but nothing serious happened.

“Do you swear to stand by me through good and bad?” 

“Yes” 

Another zap. 

“Do you promise to love me unconditionally?” 

“Yes” 

Another zap. Ron took a deep breath before saying the last part.

“Do you promise to marry me?” 

“Yes” 

One last zap. And the wand fell to the ground. 

“Nothing happened” Ron said, 

“Do you really wish to marry me?” 

Ron blushed. ‘Stupid’ he thought to himself. 

“Well if we last long enough than yes, I would like to see where this goes” 

Blaise put his arms around Ron’s waist and leaned over to give him a kiss. When bam, the door burst open and there stood Fred and George and almost half of the Weasley’s. Including Harry and Hermione who were laughing.

“Ha caught ya little bro, we knew it!” Fred and George Said in unison. 

Ron immediately separated from Blaise and both looked embarrassed.

“I’ll be off than Ron” 

“Yeah..Um...bye Blaise” 

They let Blaise leave. And Ron stood their feeling stupid and embarrassed. 

“Anything you want to say Ronald!” molly said reaching over and dragging Ron by the ear. 

“You should be embarrassed!” 

“I am! Ow! Mum!”

Situation 2: 

The war had ended and Ron was back in his old room. It had been only a few months yet he felt horrible. The last time he had spoken to Blaise he was forced to cut it off with him. 

“I’m sorry Blaise, but this can’t continue” 

“Why? If I may ask” 

“It’s just Voldemort kills anything that’s precious to anyone, he could kill you and my family, and I don’t want that I’m sorry” 

Just the thought of it made him cry. He still loved the guy, yes he did a lot. But he didn’t know about him. And Harry And Hermione felt bad especially because it was easy for them to find their lover again. So today Harry and Hermione said they were going to Diagon alley one last time to help pick things for Ginny. Ron asked if he could stay home, and his mother let him. So now here he was crying over a long lost lover. When he heard something down stairs. Ron got his wand and headed downstairs.

“Who’s there?” 

“Ow! Damn apperation, Why does it never work for me” 

Ron couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Blaise was standing right there. He ran over to him and hugged him. 

“B-blaise!” 

“I missed you too Ron” 

Ron began to cry again but this time tears of joy. He hadn’t seen Blaise in over a year. And he sincerely missed him. 

“Would you like tea? Or something?” 

“Um no thank you I can’t necessarily stay long, other than Harry and Hermione told me to visit” 

“Oh um how have you be-“ 

Ron was cut short when Blaise kissed him. Merlin he missed his hugs, his kisses, he missed him in general. After a few minutes they broke apart. 

“Good I’ve just been missing you” 

“Yeah me too...I’m sorry about breaking up with you...do you maybe want to get a coffee and catch up?” 

“Sure I have to go Ron, write to me” 

And with that Blaise disappeared. This wasn’t a date but it sort of counted like one. The thing that bothered him most was the fact that almost everyone had witnessed this. He turned around and sure enough his family was standing there. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

“Ronald! I specifically said no friends over! That includes your boyfriend!” Molly said and Harry burst out laughing. 

“Mate you have to be more careful where you meet him, almost every time we catch you!” 

“Shove off Harry” 

Situation 3:

It had been over a year now since Blaise and Ron had gotten back together. And Ron finally felt like it was time for his parents to meet Blaise. What he didn’t expect was his whole family to meet Blaise. Bill, Percy, George, and Ginny had all turned up; even though they weren’t there at the table, they were still peaking their heads. 

“So you’re my son’s eternal lover” molly began,

“Um yes, I’m Blaise zabini” 

“So what are your intentions with my son?” 

“I really love him a lot and I hope to have a future with him and to be part of his family” 

“So you aren’t using him for anything?” 

“No of course not, I love your son for who he is, he is kind, brave, cute, caring my list is very long so would you like me to continue mrs. Weasley?” 

“No it’s okay, but you better respect him and treat him fairly and if you even dare break his heart you will deeply regret it so please don’t break his heart” 

“Yes mrs. Weasley I can assure you I will not” 

“Than you have my permission to date, and marry my son” 

“Thank you” 

Molly turned to Arthur and told him what Blaise has said to her and he also gave his approval. And that’s when the Weasley sibling’s burst into the room. 

“We feel bad for you, he really sucks!” George said 

“Hey!” 

“Super emotional!” Ginny said

“I’m right here!” 

“Incredibly immature!” Percy stated 

“I am not!” 

“He’s not the brightest, but if you dare hurt him” 

“We will hurt you ten times worse, you don’t mess with our brother only we do that” 

“Wow thanks” Ron said annoyed,

When they left the house Blaise only said four words.

“Your family scares me” 

Situation 4: 

Ron was in his office. He had become an auror, and Harry had been declared minister of magic, and as for Hermione she was now the new headmistress of hogwarts. Everything felt like paradise except for one thing. Both his best friends had already gotten married. He was the best man for Harry and Blaise was for Draco. Than he remembered crying when pansy told Hermione how much she loved her. However he was still waiting for Blaise to propose and so was Harry and hermione. And today he was going to discuss it with Blaise. They were both going on lunch break. And Blaise wanted to go to diagon alley for lunch. 

When he got there he saw his boyfriend of six years now and wanted to start up the conversation when Blaise suggested something. 

“May we go to your brother’s shop?” 

“Um sure but why?” 

“Just” 

“Okay?” 

Ron was confused Blaise had only visited the shop a few times and that was just because Ron had gone. Ron was about to pull on the door when Blaise told him to wait. 

“Blaise come on I’m hungry” 

“Yes but this is far more important and I wanted to do it here because this was the first place we had our first date” 

“Yeah and-wait what are you doing” 

Blaise had gotten down on one knee and many people were looking towards them.

“Ron you have made the past six years the best of my life, we’ve had our ups and our downs, but you always stay with me and I always stay with you, and on our first date I promised to marry you, so Ronald, Billius, Weasley, will you please do me the honor of marrying me” 

Ron felt his face grow red and felt tears fall from his eyes. Why in public? Is what he asked himself before nodding. 

“Yes Blaise I will marry you!” 

The people who were looking applauded. Blaise put the engagement ring on his finger and gave him a kiss. 

“Dad seriously that’s how you guys met and ended up together” Hera said throwing a disappearing snitch in the air. All the other Weasley-Zabini kids were laughing but Lucas was crying. 

“That was sweet” 

“See at least one of your siblings liked the story” 

“Also Hera you shouldn’t admire yourself to much, I saw you eyeing that slytherin the other day”

“Hey shove it-“ 

“You kept saying how they were so beautiful and then you noticed it was Mary” 

“Who’s Mary?” Blaise asked,

“No one-“ Hera said, before all her siblings answered,

“Hera‘a crush!!” 

“Oh Salazar shove it you idiots” 

Blaise and Ron smiled at each other, they had done a good job. They gave each other a kiss before their children began fighting. This was the happily ever after they both deserved.


End file.
